


Hard Ice

by robertbarretto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, Ice Cream Trucks, M/M, Object Insertion, Rough Sex, Temperature Play, consenting sex, ill take that wig thank u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertbarretto/pseuds/robertbarretto
Summary: This was made on a dare. And by that I mean a passing joke I'm prolonging.The following scene is an explicit sexual interaction. While rough and potentially dangerous, both parties exchanged explicit consent prior to the scene.
Kudos: 23





	Hard Ice

_I was pushed against the wall of the truck, nearly lifted off the ground as I moved_

This wasn't the first time I'd been in here and the need to look around wasn't really on my mind these days. It was a pretty shitty Ice cream truck, one run by some random weirdo who definitely sells more than Ice Cream. Granted, I wasn't buying anything since the first time I'd gotten ice cream here it was freezer-burned as shit and I don't do drugs but-

A pair of hands cut my thoughts short when one tore through the buttons on my shirt and crossed my nipples while the other slipped down the back of my pants and kept on going south. They were cold but I couldn't tell if it was from actual ice cream or the fact that it was winter and he'd driven the truck out to some side road no one goes to. I didn't care though since that's not really what you think of when you're having sex and the other guy has you lifted off the ground, essentially basically sitting you on his knee against a wall. Plus my eyes were closed and his tongue was in my mouth, so I wasn't looking or thinking. I could feel my shirt slipping off my back and the cold metal touch my neck, the sensation sudden enough to send me pushing back into him and climbing higher against his chest. His mouth left mine and bit down just below my collar bone, and I let out a breath when I felt teeth break the skin. I must have pulled his hair because the next thing I knew he dropped me to the floor.

One hand now found itself in my hair and the other under my chin, forcing me to look up at Mike. "Don't forget who's in charge here, you came to me for this." His fingers pried open my mouth and I grabbed onto his legs. His thumb stretched open my cheek and I watched him spit into my mouth before ripping off the belt hanging around his waist and pulling open the buttons on his pants.

My heart had already been pounding for this but I struggled to catch my breath, not bothering to reply. His pants were slouching lower now and I saw the dick I'd just been sitting against through the fabric of his underwear. Without saying another word he slipt the black boxer-briefs off and it sprang out towards me in an arc. One hand was still in my hair pulling my face towards it. I caught my breath and barely whispered "Fuck dude," before it was shoved in my mouth. It was big, and not just long but thicker than I remembered. I had no idea how much time had passed but I could taste the pre-cum he'd let out while grinding me into a wall. His other hand finally worked its way back to my chin and stayed there. Instead of blowing him, his hands and hips moved my head for me until he was fucking my throat steadily. I kept up the pace with him and _god fucking damnit_ this is what I called him for. Still, he was fucking my mouth faster than I could blow until he pulled out with a pop. I gasped for air now that I had the chance and I'd felt tears fall as my eyes watered. For a second he just stroked his dick in my face when I felt a sudden slap.

"Get up, bitch", he slapped me again, "I said get up, stand in front of the freezer." I stood quickly, my shirt now entirely on the floor and moved to place my back against the freezer. He stayed right behind me but when I turned to face him he spun me back around and bent me over the glass sliding doors of the freezer. Inside was a few gallon tubs of ice cream and some baskets with popsicles and other shit. I didn't get to check the menu before I felt him reach around and claw at the zipper on my jeans. He ripped them down to my ankles and slapped me hard across the ass, hard enough that I yelled. That yelled changed into a moan once I felt his thumb press against my hole, pushing firmly against the muscles. He spat onto it and kept massaging harder and harder onto the edge in a way that made me struggle to think straight. I turned my head around only to be pushed down again and held. "Stay in place until I tell you to move."

He moved from beside me to behind me and knelt, immediately moving his mouth across the side of my ass until his tongue was flush against my hole and prodding into me. His mouth was warm and so were his hands now, one was holding my side firmly. The other seemed to come from nowhere when it grabbed my dick, tugging tightly like he was trying to squeeze the pre-cum out of me. I could barely breathe let alone speak, but I let out a soft _"Jesus-"_ and a few more moans. His tongue was inside me pushing my ass open and relaxing it. He stopped only to spit into me and go lower, pushing his mouth against my body until he was running his mouth along my shaft. Instinctively I raised my leg onto the freezer beside me and I heard a rough sound of approval, followed by him pulling my cock back and putting the head into his mouth. One hand stayed pulling it back towards him, the other deftly inserting his middle finger into my ass right up the knuckle

He pulled his mouth off my cock and slapped my ass hard, and I threw my head back in a yell that made me glad he'd parked the truck in the middle of nowhere. "Get on the floor, on your knees in the middle."

"Whatever you want, I'll do anything you tell me to please-", the space in the middle was narrow and I turned my head to beg. He yanked his apron off the hook and quickly folded it thin.

"What I want-", he pulled the apron around and gagged me with it, tying it around the back of my head and pushing me so I was face down against the ground, "- Is for you to shut the fuck up and take what I give you." There was some rustling behind me and I turned and watched him dig through the freezer. He down and retrieved a rocket pop, breaking the plastic seal and throwing it behind him. Mike knelt behind me, popped the thing into his mouth once to coat it in spit, and began sliding it into me. My hands gripped onto the legs of the counter and I screamed through the makeshift gag. _fuck- shit, this is cold_. My eyes watered and my face burned the further he pushed it into me, still letting out a mix between a moan and a scream. I felt the last of it slide in, frozen, before he pulled it out and licked whatever melted syrup had fallen off. He tossed the leftovers into the bin behind him and a turn back to the shelf

I watched him from the corner of my eye pull out a pump bottle from a shelf and coat his dick in lube. I pulled against my own cock watching him, waiting to be fucked. I felt him slip more fingers in, sliding through me easily. It was at least three, and they expanded and rubbed around inside me. Just as soon as they'd pulled their hand back I felt him push the head in. Even after being eaten out and fingered, after being prepared for this, his dick was still much bigger than a few fingers. I groaned against the cloth of the apron, shutting my eyes hard and he kept pushing deeper without a fuck to give. It felt like it kept going on forever until I felt the short cropping of hair press against my ass. He was massive inside me stretching my wider and deep enough that it seemed impossible. I heard him let out a guttural breath and relax.

He slid out, slower than he went in as he held onto my hips. When I could swear he was about to be out entirely, he pushed back in slowly. He continued at a steady pace, pumping into me and letting out sounds that sent goosebumps across my body in waves. He was speeding up slightly with each stroke, the lube allowing him to slide in and out without any problem. Faster now, I felt that pressure building inside me with each time he inserted himself fully and I continued to moan louder and louder as the pumping motions grew faster. I'd never had sex like this with anyone else, this cruel and controlling bastard who'd fuck me so well I would come back like a hopeless dog begging at his door. He pulled my hips into him as he thrust, and pulled on my hips until I was upright with my back to his chest. He was moving fast now at a steady pace, and he showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. One of his hands was again on my cock, jacking me off, while the other was against my throat. My head was thrown back and I remained gagged, but I could feel his grip on my throat tighten into a choke. He bit into me again and when I was too helpless to react he let out a breathy laugh. His mouth trailed downward as he fucked me until I was now on my hands and knees and nearly crying. I couldn't tell if it was the choking, the biting, or the pounding into my ass that left tears in my eye's but I was loving every second of it. I wasn't even trying to get myself off, if I had I'd probably have came already. One of his hands stayed wrapped against my hips, now grinding me into him. The other however was now pulling firmly against the makeshift gag. He was going so fast I actually felt him slip out entirely, and we paused for a second as the two of us caught our breath. His thumb played at my now already gaping hole and with some heavy breathing, he muttered, "Fuck, Ethan, I could breed this any day."

I had let my arms bend finally, leaning one elbow as I caught my breath. Instinctively, why I'm not sure, I reached backward extending my hand to him. For a moment he held it with my palm up as he ran his thumb across it. The moment lasted a second at most though, and his grip changed to be tight around my wrist. He bent over me, leaning forward to grab my other wrist and suspending me in the air. He pushed back in quickly and resumed pounding me at full speed, this time pulling my arms back to slam me against the base of his dick. The sudden roughness forced a scream out of me, making him slam harder and harder. The pressure in me returned again and spread up to my shaft. Being fucked like this, bottoming rather than topping, had a completely different ending than the times I'd topped. It was a heavier pressure that built much slower and felt otherworldly when compared with the usual orgasm. I tugged at him with my right arm, and he pulled me upright and paused. His teeth grazed across my neck and his breath made me shiver. "Mike, let me ride you, please I'm so close", the words left my mouth in between heavy breaths. I felt mike grind against me when he heard it, before pulling out and laying back against the floor of the truck. I turned with him, climbing over him and kissing desperately at his lips and allowing his tongue to slide across mine. His hands had left sore spots all over me, and I knew they'd all bruise throughout the rest of the day. I positioned myself over his dick, trying not to break the seal between our lips, and slid down to the base. By now it'd felt so easy and natural, and the two of us let out moans together.

His grip on my ass tightened as he sat up to meet my kissing before trailing down back to my chest. His teeth pulled at my nipples and each sharp jab makes my cock twitch against his stomach. His mouth eventually abandoned my chest to speak, "I'm getting close Ethan; If you still wanna get bred like the bitch you are all you have to do is ride it out of me like the slut you are".

"Then lay back and let me do this for you, I can't wait any longer Mike", I pushed the words out as my heart raced, just as I pushed his chest until he was lying with back against the truck floor. He folded his arms behind him and rested his head on them, grinning like a bastard and rotating his hips in place. He teasing me, and it worked. I leaned backward, supporting myself on my arms and legs. I lifted myself until I felt the tip as the last thing inside me. Sliding back down edged more sounds of the two of us, and speeding up quicked the moans into short breaths. That pressure was building more and more intense as it traveled and It felt like it was just barely out of reach. I could barely register the sound of our breathing, or my own voice as I gasped "Mike I'm so close I can feel it."

His hands slid across my inner thighs and back and his voice finally betrayed how quickly he'd lost his cool and slid into animalistic, "Ethan fuck, I am too just keep riding my cock-". Inside me, he was as hard as steel and somehow bigger than ever. I cried out, losing myself in the moment as I slammed down and threw my head back, shoving my hips back and forth as I finally felt the pressure inside me explode. I shot cum all over, harder than I'd ever cum before and my eyes squeezed shut as I yelled out in ecstasy. "Mike had immediately grabbed onto my hips and thrust off the floor, fucking me with everything he had left. While his dick had already felt so hot inside me I could feel him dumping load after load so hot they almost seemed to burn my insides. His trusts slowed as he finished, the two of us gasping for air as we reached the finish line. Without bothering to pull him out or get off, I shifted to meet his face and press my lips against his. "I didn't think you had that in you, you proved me wrong huh."

"That was the best thing I could have ever imagined, proving you wrong was just a bonus". I broke the kiss and continued to catch my breath. This day started with a desperate text to Mike, admitting I couldn't get enough after last time. I slide downwards, removing him from me as I positioned myself just slightly lower than him. Laying on him, chest to chest, I rested finally. His arm reached up and landed on my waist, holding me there. I shut my eyes, satisfied.


End file.
